


Vio x Shadow - Grenades

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, POV First Person, POV Shadow, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Shadow had been certain that Vio loved him but when the purple-clad Link betrayed him, he wasn't quite so sure... Does Vio actually return his feelings or was it all a ploy to weaken the other side?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore the Four Swords characters, so I'm happy that I get to write for them! :3 This is the first but certainly not the last four swords story I will be writing! :3 I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Grenades (Bruno Mars owns that one :3)

“Vio…” I say, gaining the attention of the purple-clad Link, “I have something I need to tell you…”

I cringe internally at how nervous my voice sounds. I usually sound so much more confident and I know he’s curious about why my voice is quivering… But I can’t help it, what I’m about to tell him could very well destroy the companionship that we share…

His head tilts to the side, causing his golden bangs to fall in front of icy blue eyes, ones that are sparkling with curiosity. He just huffs before moving the hair out of his face, readjusting his hat as he does so, “What is it, Shadow?” 

He sounds so interested in what I’m about to say and the honesty of his emotions causes me to blush a soft pink. I stare at him in wonder before shaking my head, clearing my thoughts. 

I then stand up and walk over to him, bending down so that our eyes meet. “I love you…” I whisper to him, pressing my lips to his the second after. 

My eyes slip shut at the bliss as his lips begin to move against mine, hesitant and unsure. The feelings wash over me in soft waves, filling my heart with a sweetness that I only feel for him. His arms curl around my neck and I just melt into the kiss, pulling away when the need to breathe becomes too much. My eyes open and I notice that his are already open… Had they been open the entire time? Why wouldn’t he shut his eyes during a kiss like that?

A soft smile spreads across his face as he cups my cheek with his hand, “I love you, too.” He says and his eyes sparkle with honesty, the pad of his thumb stroking my cheek.

The sound of those words falling from his lips washes all coherent thought from my mind. My heart fills with a happiness that no one else has ever brought to me and my eyes sparkle at him. My hand finds its way to his own and my fingers curl around his protectively. I let out a soft sigh, filled with happiness that he returns my feelings. 

He just curls into me, resting his head on my shoulder. The rest of the day is spent in simple comfort, enjoying the feeling of being near each other. It’s one of the best days I’ve had since Vio came to join us~

 _Easy come, easy go_  
_That’s just how you live, oh_  
_Take, take , take it all_  
_But you never give._  
_Should’ve known you was trouble_  
_From the first kiss_  
_Had your eyes wide open…_  
_Why were they open?_

I enfold Vio into an embrace the next time that we’re alone together, having snuck away from our duties for just a little while. He curls into me and I remove his hat, running my fingers through his hair. It’s so soft and he practically purrs at the sensation~

“I love you so much…” I whisper in his ear, my heart fluttering when I hear him return the words. I look into his eyes and the walls that I had around my heart completely shatter at the love shining there.

Words fall from my mouth without my control, telling him of my past since I had been called from the Dark Mirror. The tales turn into a history of the other Dark/Shadow Links that have existed before me, as I faintly remember things about how they had felt. 

He listens to everything, even when I start ranting about never being good enough to stand beside the hero as an equal. There’s only been one of my kind to come close but in that world, time had to be rewound so the hero never remembered him…

Vio’s eyes sparkle in understanding at how I feel when others call me a demon just for having red eyes. He knows how well words can hurt, especially since I’m a shadow, not a demon.

When I’m done with my rant, he wraps his arms around me, “Shadow... You’re more than just our shadow… You’re your own person and don’t forget it. If you were just a shadow, you wouldn’t be able to lay here in my arms and I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you.” 

He says before whispering more similar phrases into my ears. I relax into his embrace with the soothing words, my love for him growing even more with this. I snuggle into him, my heart content and happy to know that I’m loved for being me~

 _Gave you all I had_  
_And you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, you did._  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_  
‘Cause what you don’t understand is...

“Vio, watch out!” I shout when a monster comes out of nowhere to attack him, cutting into our peaceful walk of Vaati’s gardens.

I leap in front of the attack, heart racing at the idea of him getting hurt. My shoulder stings when the attack connects, but the pain doesn’t affect me. Sure, it hurts. I’m not saying that. But it would have been even more painful to see him get hurt…

It doesn’t take me long to dispose of the monster, seething as I am with the idea that it tried to hurt the one I love. The pain overwhelms me the minute it hits the ground and I follow after it, collapsing to my knees.

My eyes scrunch shut as the pain flows from my shoulder down my arm and I hear Vio rustling around through his things. The cold touch of a potion bottle hits my lips and I tilt my head, allowing him to pour the healing liquid down my throat. A soft sigh of content leaves my throat when I feel the wound stitching itself, leaving no trace but a small pink line.

His voice rings out in my ear, him sounding almost angry with concern, “Why would you do something like that, Shadow?! It could’ve killed you!”

I flash him a lazy smirk, looking over at him. His eyes are filled with concern for me and he helps me up from the ground. I brush the dust off myself before saying, “Yeah, it could’ve. I didn’t want to see you hurt…” I say, honesty filling my voice.

His eyes widen in shock and a soft blush dusts his cheeks, causing me to smile. I look down at our hands, which are still entwined, before giving his a soft squeeze. The blush only gets darker and I laugh, us continuing our walk. I’m glad that I was here to protect him, even if he is capable of holding his own.

 _I’d catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I’d jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You know I’d do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Oh, I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for you, baby_  
_But you won’t do the same…_

_No, no, no, no…_

“What’s going on here?!” I yell as I run into the room holding the Dark Mirror. I involuntarily take a step back at seeing Vio standing over the dead body of a cyclops, a sword held loosely in his left hand. 

“Why did you kill him?” I ask, my voice soft but with an edge to it. I watch as a glint appears in his eyes before he responds.

“I was just looking at the mirror and he attacked me. He must’ve been sleepwalking…” He says, causing me to narrow my eyes. I don’t know why, but I don’t believe him…

One of the cyclops that had entered the room with me holds up a hammer and my eyes widen in shock.

“Someone just tried to break the mirror…” I say without meaning to and I notice a flash of something in his eyes. It almost looked like...regret or guilt? Why would he be feeling guilty about this? Unless…

Before my thoughts have time to wander more, he says that it could’ve been a midget that he had seen in this room. I somehow doubt that but I’ll trust his judgment just because of how much I love him…

I get an idea before muttering, “The other Links could’ve snuck in…” He sounds hesitant when he replies and I have the mirror reveal what the remaining two Links are doing.

A picture of the other Links appears on the mirror and there’s one Link that shouldn’t be there… My eyes narrow when I see him before saying, “That’s Green! How is he still alive?!” 

“...I don’t know...I thought I killed... him…” I hear but it sounds forced, it trailing off as the next scene is revealed. My eyes widen at seeing Vio with the hammer raised above his head. Vio...was the one to try to break the mirror…

“I want that traitor out of here…" My voice quivers as I look at Vio, "But first, let me speak to him…” 

The monsters nod, leaving the room for a second so I can talk to the purple-clad Link in front of me.

“How could you do that to me, Vio? I thought you were on my side…” I say, trying to hide the heartbreak that I’m feeling inside.

I turn and look into his eyes, searching desperately for a bit of the love I had been sure he felt for me. “You...never loved me, did you?” I see some guilt and some regret in his eyes but nothing else...

He tries to say something but I hold a hand up, “Don’t. I don’t want to hear it. Just go back to your friends and don’t come back…” I say, turning away from him.

I hear him whisper my name but I clench my fists. “Go!” I hear his footsteps scramble out of the room and I know that the monsters will take him down to where his friends are.

The minute he’s gone, I crumble to my knees, tears streaming from my face. I shudder at the heart-wrenching feeling going through me. How could he…? I thought he loved me… Was he lying the entire time?

 _Black, black, black and blue_  
_Beat me ‘til I’m numb_  
_Tell the devil I said “Hey” when you get back to where you’re from._  
_Mad woman, bad woman_  
_That’s just what you are._  
_Yeah, you’ll smile in my face then rip the brakes out of my car_

The first time that I’m sent to go fight the Links after Vio’s betrayal, I avoid turning into him. I just couldn’t handle having to deal with his blade hitting me over and over again, if he’d be able to attack me, that is…

My eyes shine with sadness as I look at him, the others wondering why I’m not doing anything. I unsheathe my sword, hoping against all hope that he’ll stop me from attacking his family just by offering me a piece of the love that we had shared.

When he doesn’t, my form shimmers and I’m an identical replica of Blue, who steps forward, his sword drawn. I attack him, the other Links watching in case I decide to change into one of them, but I just fight Blue, wanting this fight to be over soon so I can leave…

Once the fight is over, I’m left in the dust as the other Links continue on their journey. I watch them leave, my heart aching in my chest. Bruises blossom across my skin from the battle while blood steadily oozes from the cuts, none of them deep enough to cause actual damage.

I shake my head to clear it, my purple bangs falling into my eyes. I don’t make a single move to remove them as I teleport back to the mirror, just watching them progress through their journey.

One thing I’ve noticed is that Vio doesn’t talk to the other Links often. When he does, it doesn’t even look like he’s happy to be with them… I growl in frustration, turning away from the mirror.

I have to be imagining it! There’s no way he wouldn’t be thrilled to be reunited with his brothers!  
I know my brain must be conjuring these ideas as I’m still on the lookout for a sign that he loves or misses me.

Even with his betrayal, I still love him… I shouldn’t still feel this way for him as he’s a traitor, but I can’t help myself… Some part of me just refuses to let go of the love that I feel for him… But I have the sinking suspicion that he never returned my feelings in the first place...

A memory of us cuddling one night pervades my mind. I remember the words we had traded in between kisses, directing soft smiles at the other as the moonlight softly lit the room. I realize now that his heart likely wasn’t in it at all… Huh, guess he was just humoring me as I bared my heart to him...

 _Gave you all I had_  
_And you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did._  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked._  
_‘Cause what you don’t understand is…_

My eyes widen with horror when I see Vio get smacked hard by a monster. Even worse...it’s a boss that Vaati has created to stop them, so it’s smarter than the average monster…

His friends work to try and defeat it without him, but Vaati was smart when he created these bosses. They require all four Links in order to defeat it, otherwise it’ll keep healing itself… The boss continues to attack him as it can tell that Vio is weak, also knowing that if the purple-clad Link dies it won’t be able to die either…

I turn away from the mirror, looking around for anyone else in the room. I can’t watch this anymore… A soft snap echoes through the room and I teleport to them, even forgetting that I could’ve used the shadows just as quickly.

My hands glow with a small fraction of the Dark Mirror’s power and I make it think that I’m Vio so that I can help defeat the boss. I then turn to Vio, sadness sparkling in my ruby eyes. The other Links mutter softly to each other about whether I should be trusted as I walk up to Vio.

My hand reaches out and touches to his forehead, it glowing softly as I heal the wounds that the boss had caused. I remove my hand and help him stand before pulling him close.

I press my lips to his forehead and whisper, “I love you…” 

The other Links gasp as I hadn’t been quiet enough but I teleport away before they can do anything. I watch them question Vio through the mirror but he doesn’t say anything, just looking at them with a frown etched onto his face. The sight of this breaks my heart and they continue on their journey. Guess he doesn’t feel anything for me after all...

 _I’d catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I’d jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You know I’d do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Oh, I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for you, baby_  
_But you won’t do the same…_

A sigh leaves me as I watch them progress through the final area before going to Vaati’s Palace. I haven’t seen a single sign that Vio even remembers or cares about me. My eyes narrow as a monster sneaks up on him and I instantly teleport in front of the monster.

The fireball hits my shoulder and the other Links just take care of the monster, not caring that I’ve shown up. I do this pretty much any time that Vio is about to get attacked. I hiss as the fire burns through the material of my tunic, scorching the skin underneath it. 

A single snap is all it takes to extinguish it and I sigh as I realize that I’m going to need a new tunic as there’s a clear hole burned through it. My eyes scan Vio before I teleport away to heal the burns, not liking how he had just watched me burn like that...

What happened to the love that he said we shared? I had noticed shock in his eyes but nothing more, nothing that would suggest whether he cared I was in pain… 

_If my body was on fire_  
_Oh, you’d watch me burn down in flames_  
_You said you loved me, you’re a liar_  
_‘Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby._

It doesn’t take long for them to make it through Vaati’s Palace and to the boss battle with the wind mage himself. My eyes flicker between the attacks he’s throwing at them, widening with shock and horror when I see an electric attack heading straight at Vio.

I immediately teleport in front of him like I’ve done every single time that something’s attacked him. Vaati’s eyes widen with shock as the attack hits me, the electricity going through my body. I make a soft sound at the pain but I find that I no longer have the energy to teleport away…

I drag myself over to the corner of the room and just slump against the wall, watching the battle with worry clear in my eyes. I won’t allow myself to relax under I know that Vio is safe. Even with as low energy as I have, I wouldn’t hesitate to jump in front of another attack to save him...

The other Links start celebrating the second Vaati slumps to the ground, my eyes softening when I see that Vio is perfectly fine. A soft cough leaves me and my head hits the wall with a soft thump as my head spins. I hear a shout of my name from a very familiar voice before everything goes black.

My 'sleep' dances with visions of Vio betraying me. Sometimes, I even see him torturing me himself, saying I'm not worthy of his love. I'm even starting to believe it myself... There is no way I could deserve his love... He's just so perfect and I'm just a shadow of a person... Even with him betraying me as he had, I know that he's worth more than I am...

My hearing is the first things to return to me and I hear...crying? I try to focus on the sound and it becomes clearer. It definitely is the sound of someone crying as if their heart has shattered.

“Shadow...please...wake up…” Vio? Why would he sound this upset for me? “I know you think that I don’t love you, but I do... I just had to betray you like that... I didn’t want to do it and it broke me as well…”

I’m shocked at his words but he whimpers, “Please...I don’t think I could see you die in front of me…”

I struggle then and force my eyes open before immediately closing them at the intensity of the light. They flutter open about halfway and look over to where his voice was sounding and I’m stunned. His hair is in absolute disarray and it looks like he hasn’t had a proper sleep in days or maybe even weeks…

Tears are streaming down his face and he’s sniffling often, his eyes shut, his head in his hands. His shoulders are trembling and I can tell that he’s genuine to expose his emotions like this...

“V-vio…” I stutter out, it being difficult due to how dry my throat is.

His eyes snap open and he looks at me, disbelief in his eyes, “Shadow?” He notices my ruby eyes being open and he shoots to my side.

His hand caresses mine before tenderly holding it, his eyes sparkling with fresh tears, “You’re alive…” He whispers, leaning his forehead against mine, “Don’t ever scare me like that again…”

Confusion wells up in me and I just look at him, deciding to just enjoy the feeling of him so close to me. I stare into his soft blue eyes and am stunned by how much love, relief, and regret I see swirling within their depths.

“I-I thought you…” I start, trying to make sense of this, before he shushes me gently.

“Shh, Shadow. All that matters is you’re safe…” I’m stunned by the pure honesty in his voice and am even more surprised when he presses his lips against my own.

I melt into the sensations and the kiss is sweet and gentle until he pulls away, keeping close to me after. His thumb rubs soothingly along my hand and I just bask in the feelings of warmth and comfort he’s giving me.

I’m still confused about the betrayal so I look at him in confusion, causing a soft sigh to leave him. “I... didn’t want to betray you, Shadow, honest. It had been part of a plan the other Links came up with and I had thought it was a great one...before I got to know you…”

“It hurt so much to betray you like that, especially after you confessed to me... Every day that we spent together just made me so happy and I had to put up a wall to block part of my feelings for you to accomplish it… I’m so sorry, Shadow... Could you ever forgive me?”

His eyes sparkle with regret and sorrow spreads across his entire face as he looks at me. I dip my head forward before saying, “I will forgive you...Just...do you l-love me?” I ask, cursing at how my voice wavered. It’s just...I need the confirmation from him…

He nuzzles his forehead against mine before saying, “I do love you, Shadow... I can promise you this…”

I light up at this and scoot to one side of the bed, despite the aching of my body. I pat the spot next to me and he crawls in, me curling into him as his arms wrap around me. I close my eyes and just breathe in the scent of him, so comforting and full of love and warmth~

“Vio?” I ask, me being hesitant to voice this question.

“Yes, Shadow?” He asks, his slender fingers running soothingly through my purple hair.

“When we had our first kiss… Why were your eyes open?” I open an eye and look up at him, watching as his face turns a soft pink.

“I know it may have seemed strange…but I was admiring you… I loved seeing how happy you were and I wanted to remember every second of it, something I wouldn’t have been able to do if I had closed my eyes.” I nod in response, nuzzling my face further into his neck.

“Besides…” He starts, causing me to make a noise of curiosity, “You’re very beautiful, Shadow~” 

My face quickly turns pink with his words and now my burying my face into his neck has another purpose. I can tell he knows I’m blushing when he lets out a soft laugh, continuing to run his fingers through my hair.

A soft melody fills the room and it takes me a bit to realize that he’s humming. I can feel the vibrations coming from the chest as he hums and the song soothes me to sleep. Lips brush my forehead right before I do, causing me to smile even in sleep.

I know that we’ve had a rocky part of our relationship, but I have a feeling it’ll be better now. With Vaati gone, there’s no reason to pretend we’re enemies and the other Links will just have to get used to this. I finally have my purple Link, my Vio, to myself and I don’t plan on letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! I'm actually proud of how detailed I managed to make this~
> 
> Blue: Yeah, but why weren't we in the story as much? -gestures to himself, Green, and Red-  
> Me: I'm sorry! I'll write another story that focuses on all of the Links, okay?  
> Blue: -huffs-  
> Me: Anyways, people, hope you liked it~


End file.
